


The Teaching Affair

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating roleplay, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, light exhibitionism, role play, the bees have fun okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Blake balked and quickly took another sip of her drink.  “I don’t drink with students.”“Then what’re we doing right now?” Yang asked.  “Because I don’t plan on moving, Ms. Belladonna.”  Her bright lilac eyes flashed as she smirked.  “And I don’t think you want me to move, either.”  Yang licked her lips, and Blake forgot how to breathe.  “Am I right?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	The Teaching Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchsoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchsoda/gifts).



> A very belated birthday present for Frenchsoda! Happy birthday, friend, and enjoy! Also, thank you to storyofaginger for helping me edit! <3

Blake took a sip of her drink, letting the alcohol burn down her throat. She turned the page of her book and was all too aware of the weight of the ring on her left hand. She sighed and rolled her head around her shoulders before turning back to her book. It was something she had read before, so she allowed herself to merely skim the words before turning the page. 

Someone sat down next to her, a glowing presence even without Blake looking directly at her. “What’s a woman like you doing in a place like this?” a familiar voice crooned. Blake stiffened.

She closed her book and turned with a raised brow. “Miss Xiao Long,” she greeted. “What are you doing here?” 

Yang shrugged, “Doing this and that.” She waved over the bartender. “Whisky on the rocks, please.” 

Blake waited until the bartender was at the other end of the bar before saying, “I didn’t think you were twenty one yet?” 

Yang winked at her. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Her lilac eyes flashed with mischief as she took the whisky from the bartender, nodded her thanks, and downed half of the drink in one go. There was a sheen to her mouth, and Blake vaguely thought about taking her thumb and wiping it off those soft lips. “Will you tattle on me, Ms. Belladonna?”

“Not tonight,” she sighed. Blake closed her book and leaned forward. “Where’s the rest of your posse?” 

“Here and there.” Yang dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. “But it’s just me tonight. Just _us_ ,” she smirked.

Blake balked and quickly took another sip of her drink. “I don’t drink with students.” 

“Then what’re we doing right now?” Yang asked. “Because I don’t plan on moving, Ms. Belladonna.” Her bright lilac eyes flashed as she smirked. “And I don’t think you want me to move, either.” Yang licked her lips, and Blake forgot how to breathe. “Am I right?”

Blake fought to suppress the heat rushing to her face and took another sip of her drink. “You’re not wrong,” she ceded. “But it’s improper, Miss Xiao Long.”

“Maybe I like being improper,” Yang purred, reaching for Blake’s wrist.

Blake let her, and she swallowed hard as Yang brushed her thumb over her veins. Her touch was hot and light as a feather, but it was enough to make her feel electric inside. Blake tilted her head as she watched Yang’s bright eyes darken.

“Trust me, I know you do,” she heard herself say. “But I don’t like improper little girls.”

“I think you do.” Yang smirked . “I think you like correcting us improper little girls and reminding us of our place. Am I wrong, Ms. Belladonna?” Yang’s tone was mocking, causing something like annoyance to burn in her stomach. 

“I don’t think you can handle being reminded of your place,” she said. “I think you’re too used to getting _exactly_ what you want. I don’t think you can handle what I want.”

“I think you underestimate me,” Yang said. “And who said that this isn’t exactly what I want?” She smirked again, simultaneously brushing her thumb over the inside of Blake’s wrist. “Maybe I want someone to put me in my place.”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend who can do that?” She practically spat out the words, surprised at the bitterness in her tone.

Yang shrugged. “Not in the same way you can, Ms. Belladonna.” Her eyes glimmered. “And aren’t you engaged?” she countered.

“Touchè.” She shrugged, but she let Yang keep touching her. Her engagement ring was cool against the heat of her skin. It was hard to think between the iciness of the metal and Yang’s burning touch. “Who said that I was willing to put in the effort to correct you?” she asked. “Who said I even wanted to?”

“No one,” Yang agreed, “but I think you do.” 

“What makes you think that?” she asked.

“Your eyes,” Yang said. “The way you’re leaning into my touch. Your racing pulse. I think you want this.” Yang smiled in victory. “I think you want _me_ , Ms. Belladonna.”

Blake licked her lips. “And if I do?” she asked. “What do you want, Miss Xiao Long?” She didn’t need to ask, she could practically see her desire radiating from her body, but she wanted an answer. 

“I want you, Ms. Belladonna,” she breathed. Her voice was low, and Blake had to lean in to hear her. “I’ve wanted you since the first day of class. I’ve wanted you from the moment you met my gaze. I’ve wanted you for months now, Ms. Belladonna, and I’m not leaving here without getting what I want.”

“Arrogant, aren’t you?” she mused, ignoring her racing heart. She took another slow drink, never breaking eye contact with Yang. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Yang said, her voice low. She cocked her head, her blonde hair catching the light and shining gold. “What are you going to do about it, _Ms. Belladonna_?”

Blake nearly choked on air, but she stayed calm. “Are you sure you want this, Miss Xiao Long?” she asked. “I won’t go easy on you. You need a good, hard reminder of just what you are.”

Yang’s throat bobbed. “Like you said,” she drawled, “it’s what I need. And who am I to deny you?”

Blake tilted her head and took in Yang’s outfit. She was wearing a dark skirt that kept creeping higher and higher up her thighs, revealing strong and toned tanned skin. Her tank top revealed the edge of her hot pink bra, and Blake couldn’t help but wonder if Yang had planned this. She leaned in closer and ordered, “Go to the bathroom and take off your underwear.”

Yang’s eyes darkened. “And then what?” she asked. 

“Bring them out to me.”

Yang nodded, and she took a drink of her whisky before sliding off the chair and walking to the bathroom, her hips swaying. Blake took another drink and sighed, rubbing her forehead. What the fuck was she doing? Yang was her student, she was engaged, and she was slightly drunk. This was a horrible idea. 

Still, she couldn’t deny the pulsing in her pussy, the way she was already soaking through her own underwear, and her stiffened nipples that ached beneath her bra.

Yang came strutting out of the bathroom, still as arrogant as she was before, but Blake didn’t miss her clenched fist and the hint of hot pink peeking out of her fingers. She traced her fingers along the side of her glass as Yang sat back down and smirked, crossing her legs. Blake’s gaze traversed the length of her leg, and she wondered how those thighs would feel around her face.

“Here you go,” Yang said, reaching for her hand and placing the lace into Blake’s hand. She smirked. “What’re you gonna do with them?” The blood drained from Yang’s face as Blake carefully unfolded the panties under the bar. They were hot pink lace boy shorts, the same hot pink as Yang’s bra, she suspected, and she smoothed them out over her thigh. She could feel Yang’s gaze on her, nervous and heavy, but she took her time with it, carefully fingering the lace.

“You really soaked these,” she said casually, brushing over the wet lace that would have covered her pussy lips. Yang’s swallow was audible, and Blake barely bit back a smirk of her own. “Just how desperate are you for this?”

“You have no idea,” Yang said, her voice dark gravel. 

Blake hummed, carefully folding up the lace and tucking the panties into her purse. She finally turned back to Yang. “Uncross your legs,” she said. Yang blinked, but she obliged. She didn’t spread her legs, but it was enough for Blake to know that the cool air of the bar was on her wet lips. “So you can listen,” she mused.

“When I want to,” Yang said. “I can be good.” 

Blake snorted. “I doubt that,” she said. “Guess you’ll just have to prove it to me.”

Yang took another sip of her whisky. “I will,” Yang said. “I’ll be good. But just for you, Ms. Belladonna. I can be good for you.”

Blake’s inner walls clenched tight, and she bit back a breath. “You’ll need to be,” she said. “Otherwise I’ll have to punish you.” She brushed yang’s jaw as it clenched beneath her touch. “But I think you would like that more than you want to admit.” She took a drink and let the alcohol burn her mouth. “Why else would you be such a brat?”

“I already told you I want to be put in my place,” Yang said. “We both know I want this.” Yang leaned in closer, close enough for Blake to feel her burning breath on her cheeks. “And we both know you want this too.” 

Yang reached for her wrist once more, but Blake beat her to the punch and held her. She took her time, slowly stroking the back of her arm and never breaking eye contact. “You’re not in control here, Miss Xiao Long,” she said coolly. “Don’t forget that.” Yang nodded, much to Blake’s pleasure. “Good girl.”

“Fuck,” Yang breathed. Blake’s smile turned smirk as Yang shifted her thighs together. “What next, Ms. Belladonna?” 

Blake hummed, tracing the rim of her glass. “What did you think about?” she asked finally. “In class. What did you fantasize about?” Yang’s throat bobbed, and Blake took a long sip of her drink as she let Yang gather thoughts. “Well?”

“A lot of things,” Yang began, her voice barely above a whisper. “You bending me over your desk and fucking me for anyone to walk in on. Spanking me with that ruler of yours...” Yang bit her lip. “You putting a vibrator in me and letting me suffer through class by adjusting the intensity as you pleased.”

Fuck. 

But Yang wasn’t done. “I thought about eating you out underneath your desk while you taught or graded. I thought about purposely getting detention just to see how you would punish me. I thought about not wearing underwear and flashing you while you taught, just to see how you would react.” Her smirk was back. “I almost did it, too.”

Blake raised her brows. “If I had known how desperate you were for this, Miss Xiao Long, we would have done this a long time ago,” she said. 

Yang let out a soft, breathy moan. “Fuck me,” she said, eyes bright and dark and alive with desire. She was burning, and she was burning for her. 

“That was the plan,” Blake said. “I think someone needs a lesson, don’t you?” 

Yang’s throat bobbed as she nodded. “I’m an eager student.”

Blake snorted. “If I hadn’t taught you, I would almost believe you.” She finished off her drink and didn’t bother ordering another one. “What do you want to learn?”

“How to be good,” Yang said, and her eyes were wide and innocent, but her smile was sinful and ruined the facade. “Can you teach me?”

“I can do that,” Blake growled. 

“I have a motel room nearby,” Yang said.

Blake raised a brow. “You sure you want this?” she asked.

Yang nodded. “Like you said. I need a good, hard, lesson. And I want this, Ms. Belladonna. I want you.”

Blake’s inner walls clenched tight. She stood up and grabbed her bag. “Lead the way, Miss Xiao Long.” 

Yang stood up, her ass swaying as they walked out of the bar and down the street. Blake’s heart thundered in her chest as she realized just what they were about to do. Brothers, she was about to cheat. With a student, no less. Just how depraved was she? Blake swallowed hard, but they arrived at the motel and Yang unlocked the door with a smirk.

“Welcome,” Yang said, locking the door behind them. 

Blake didn’t bother surveying the room before she dropped her bag on the dresser. She widened her stance and cocked her head at Yang. “Get on your knees,” she ordered. 

But Yang remained standing. “Make me.”

Blake stepped forward. Desire twisted in her stomach but she ignored it. “You sure you want that?” she asked, quiet but dark. Yang raised her chin and crossed her arms. “I’ll give you one more chance, brat. But don’t think you won’t get punished for this impertinence.” She crossed her arms. “Now get on your knees.”

Yang snorted, but before she could open her mouth and respond, Blake took a step closer. Even though Yang was taller than her, she felt completely in control. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin. Something dark flickered in Yang’s eyes. “ _Down_ ,” she said. 

Yang slowly sunk to her knees. Blake smiled, and she gently patted Yang’s head. “Good girl,” she cooed, stroking her silken hair. Yang flinched slightly, but Blake’s smile only grew. She circled Yang, unabashedly letting her eyes cup her breasts, squeeze her ass, hold her waist. “Take off your top.”

Blake watched as the silky tank top slid up to reveal Yang’s toned stomach and full breasts in hot pink lace cups. She took a deep breath as Yang flung her top into the corner and smirked at her. “Like what you see?” Yang asked. 

Instead of answering, she circled back around Yang, reveling in the new skin exposed to her. But something twisted in her stomach once more, and she sighed. Fuck. She came to a stop and faced Yang. “I can’t do this,” she said, voice soft. 

Concern flashed in Yang’s eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked, rising to her feet. 

“I can’t do this,” she repeated. She shook her head, as if trying to chase her reluctance away, but it remained. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.” Yang reached for her, but she brushed her off. Her throat bobbed, and she took a step back. 

“Come here,” Yang said, sitting on the edge of the mattress. Blake tentatively sat beside her, biting her lip. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said. Her hands curled into fists as she sighed. “I just really love my fiancèe.” Yang let out a soft laugh, but Blake continued. “She’s great, and I really, really love her. She’s whip smart, and she’s sexy as all get out, and she’s amazing. I love her so much, and I can’t- I won’t hurt her like this. I’m lucky to have her.”

“I think she’s lucky to have you.”

Blake snorted. “No, I’m the lucky one.” She stood up. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

Yang shrugged. “Don’t be,” she said. “I get it. I love my girl, too. She’s sweet and she’s loyal, even though I don’t deserve it. Guess the least I can do is do the same.” Yang gave her a lazy smile. “Before you leave, can I at least have my panties back?”

“A reminder,” she said, tossing the folded lace to Yang.

Yang nodded. “A reminder.”

Blake straightened up. “And that’s scene,” she said, cocking her hip and all reluctance fading from her. “How was that?” She bit her lip. “Are you sufficiently horny?”

Yang leaned back on her hands on the mattress. “Baby,” she said, “I am more than sufficiently horny.” Yang spread her legs, and Blake’s eyes drifted between her thighs before she could help herself. She jerked her gaze back to Yang’s face with a blush. “But, uh, can we fuck now? Because that was sweet, and I love you very much, and I appreciate you, but Ms. Belladonna promised me a lesson, and I’m an eager student.”

Blake snorted, but she nodded. She kissed Yang’s forehead before standing up and crossing her arms. “Kneel,” she said, and Yang stepped away from the bed before moving to the floor. “Good girl.” Yang’s cheeks flushed, but Blake just smiled and patted her head, trailing her fingers through Yang’s golden locks. Blake hiked up the skirt of her dress and slid her own soaked panties down her legs in front Yang. She carefully balled her panties up into a ball. “Open up,” she crooned, carefully positioning the underwear in Yang’s mouth so that the damp spot would rest on her tongue. “Does that taste good?” she asked. She brushed Yang’s hair out of her face as her fiancèe nodded. “Good.”

She took a step back and surveyed the scene before her. Yang’s skirt was clinging tight to her hips, and her bra was practically shining against her skin, it was so bright. Blake hummed and snapped Yang’s bra strap. Yang let out a groan, and she smirked. “Take it off,” she instructed. Yang’s hand moved behind her back, and her bra fell to the ground. Her breasts, Brothers, her breasts were full and her rosy nipples were pebbled and erect. Blake bent down and lightly pinched Yang’s nipple. 

“Fuck!” Yang yelped, or tried through the panties. Blake stilled, looking up into Yang’s eyes. But Yang nodded her consent, and her lilac eyes were dark with desire. 

“Alright,” she said, pinching Yang’s other nipple. Her hands traded off between pinching and kneading the full breasts, and Yang quickly turned to putty in her hands. “Brothers, I love your tits,” she murmured. She wasn’t surprised when Yang’s chest started to flush red, and she continued her ministrations. Yang moaned through Blake’s panties, and the sound went straight to Blake’s weeping core. 

“Hands behind your head,” Blake ordered. She smiled as Yang quickly obeyed, and she rewarded her with a kiss on her nipple. She took the stiff bud into her mouth and sucked. Blake toyed with the nipple with her tongue, pressing and massaging and nipping. Her hand remained on Yang’s other breast, and she feasted on her flesh. “You’re so good,” she murmured against her skin. “And you taste so good.”

Blake suckled the sensitive skin of Yang’s breast, making sure to mark her up. The purple of her skin would match the purple of her eyes tomorrow, a sight Blake was sure she would get to take in and savour. Yang looked good marked up, and she knew Yang liked the marks, liked the reminders of being her’s. 

She finally broke away. “Get on the bed,” she ordered. Yang scrambled to move, and Blake bit back a grin at the sight of her tits bouncing. Yang sat on the edge of the bed before laying down. Blake spread her knees and smirked at the sight of her glistening pussy. She pressed a kiss to the side of Yang’s knee as Yang shuddered. “So sensitive,” she muttered, her hand clenching her other knee. 

Yang let out a moan, and Blake slid up her body to straddle her hips. She plucked the panties out of Yang’s mouth and threw them somewhere to be found later. Carefully, she wrapped her hand around Yang’s neck, keeping eye contact the whole time. Yang’s eyes widened, and she could feel her pulse racing in her throat. Yang nodded at her, a question, a plea, a dare. 

Blake curled her fingers tighter; not hard enough to truly cut off her breath but enough to make her fiancèe work for every inhale. Yang let out a sharp noise as Blake languidly looked down to see Yang’s fists curled into the sheets. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but she kissed the top of Yang’s forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips as she released her throat. She bit Yang’s lip gently then began to kiss her way back down her body. Blake took her time, carefully sucking and nipping at the flesh beneath her lips. Yang would be peppered with soft purple bruises tomorrow, but Blake would gleefully kiss over them once more and darken them to an inky violet. 

Spreading Yang’s legs, she stroked Yang’s hip. “I love you,” she said. “So much.” Before Yang could respond, Blake dove into Yang’s pussy. Her taste coated her tongue and filled her mouth. Blake loved eating her out, loved her taste and her sensitive reactions and her explosive orgasms. Yang was stunning to watch and stunning to pleasure, and Blake eagerly devoured her.

“Blake,” Yang groaned, and a part of Blake debated pinching her thigh to remind Yang of her title, but they were well past that point. So she sucked her clit and massaged the stiff bud until Yang was writhing beneath her, her breathy moans songs to her ears. Yang’s hands threaded into her hair and pulled, signaling to Blake she was on the edge. She flicked Yang’s clit once more, and Yang exploded into pleasure under Blake’s tongue. 

Blake didn’t stop her ministrations until Yang was crying out, but she stayed between her legs as Yang pulled on her hair. She nuzzled Yang’s thigh as she laid her head against her, lazily looking up at her fiancèe. “You came so fast,” she said, her ears falling flat against her head. “Do you want another?”

Yang shook her head, and she pulled on Blake’s hair once more. Blake rolled her eyes fondly but obeyed the silent command. She crawled up Yang’s body landing on Yang’s side and wrapping her arm over her hip. She kissed her neck. “I love you,” she said against her skin. 

“I love you too,” Yang said, curling into Blake’s body. “Thank you for doing this for me. I- I really liked it.”

“I know,” Blake said with a chuckle, tracing patterns over Yang’s bare hip. 

“Seriously, Blake. Thank you.”

Blake shrugged as she kissed Yang’s cheek. “It was fun,” she admitted. “Although I’m still curious as to how you came up with a cheating student-teacher scene.”

“Heh, well… Have you seen _Modern Family_ recently?”

Blake groaned. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Yang!” Blake reached around for a pillow and slammed it into Yang with a huff, but her fiancèe was howling with laughter. Blake found a smile tugging at her lips, and she collapsed back onto her body.

“Seriously, Blake,” Yang said, her hands finding Blake’s scalp once more. “You’re amazing.”

Blake closed her eyes and hummed. “I just love you." She curled deeper into Yang’s body, their limbs tangling together into a knot. “Got any more ideas?”

Yang chuckled. “Oh, baby, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
